You may NOT kiss the Bride!
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: The title says it all but alot of surprises would occur. Who's getting married to who? Could they stop the wedding? Could they move on? MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own **Sonny With A Chance**

Sorry for not **updating recently.**

**Been Busy.**

Anyways **enjoy!!**

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V**

His dressing room was neat and fancy.

The walls were painted light blue.

His vanity was the first thing you would see as you go in,

Bathroom on the right of his vanity.

Right next to his vanity was a huge box which says "Mails"

I was sitting at the edge of his dark blue couch.

Pictures of him and the Mackenzie Falls were everywhere.

Well mostly it was his picture.

"Man do I look good!"

"Stop flattering yourself."

"I can't help it, it's the truth."

"Whatever gets you through the day Chad."

I patted his shoulder.

"Why are you here again?"

"I'm here because I wanted to give you this."

I handed him a lavender colored envelope.

"And this is?"

"Why don't you read it for yourself?"

"Too busy," he threw the envelope with the bundle of the fan mail.

I looked down. "Just make sure you read it."

Then he turned looked at me.

"Whatever" he turned back to his vanity and started to do his tie.

He was fidgeting with it now then he stood up.

Walked over to a rack of clothes and started scanning it.

I went to him and made him face me.

He stared at me for a moment; I shrugged and started to fix his tie.

After I was done he just smiled and started to scan another rack of clothes.

"What are you looking for?"

"Mack Falls Jacket."

"Here it is" I threw the Jacket at him.

"Where'd you find it?"

I pointed at a corner near the couch and his bathroom.

"Oh, how'd it get there?" he looked at his watch.

I shrugged once again.

He sat back at his vanity and I just stood behind him with my arms crossed.

"Why are you still here? Where are the rest of the random?"

"Fro-yo run, were done for the day."

"And you decide to annoy me."

"Pretty much yeah" I smiled at him.

He grabbed his phone and starts to text back.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

He gave me a weird look but then nodded.

It smelled like mint. Everything looked so grand like his dressing room.

I took a moment and stared at myself.

Breathed deeply and then went back out.

I took his script and started to read it out loud.

"Shhhh… time for talking's over"

I laughed "Is that line in every scene."

He just grinned a little.

I kept the script back to his vanity.

"Well im gonna go now." I held my hands together.

"Later." He waved still looking at his phone.

"Make sure you read the letter."

"Yeah, whatever."

I closed the door behind me and headed to my dressing room.

"So! What did he say?" Tawni almost jumped on me.

"Nothing, he didn't read it yet."

"See I told you that you should have given it to him weeks ago!"

I sat at my vanity and started playing with my fluffy pen.

"What are you going to do? It's tomorrow."

"I don't know and I don't think him knowing would make a difference anyways."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my instincts."

I stood up and head to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home, Big day tomorrow. Need to rest."

I heard he stomp here feet as I walked towards the hallway.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I waited 5 minutes making sure Sonny was far away.

I glanced at the envelope and then back to the mirror.

Then I finally took the envelope and opened it.

I read it out loud.

"Chad Dylan Copper you are gradually invited to the wedding of Ms. Sonny Monroe and Mr. Kevin Condor. It would be held on January 24, 10:00am at the Condor's garden."

I hadn't realized that I was slowly crumpling the paper.

I glance at the mirror, my face was dead red.

I slammed my fist on my vanity and ran to stage 3.

"Tawni! Where's Sonny!?"

"On her way home and I'm guessing you read the invitation."

"How come I never knew about this?"

"Because Mr. Condor didn't want the media to know. Only those who are invited knows about it."

"Well why didn't you tell me about this before!?"

"Sonny told me not to."

"I have to go get her."

"No you can't!" Tawni gripped my wrist.

"It would only make things worst."

Tawni was about to cry, I don't like it when girls cry.

I nodded and she left.

I walk towards my car, got home and lied down in my bed.

Why was she getting married?

I thought we actually had something.

I wasn't good enough for her anymore?

I let my mind fill up with thoughts.

Thoughts of Sonny, thought of her getting married.

She was too young. I couldn't let this happen but I know I could do nothing.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a Jack.

I drowned into it wanting to cover the pain.

My mind was slowly parting from me.

I had no clue what i was doing.

The lights were very bright,

I could hear cars honking at me.

Everything was blury.

I could hear someone saying my name.

And i heard a scream...

What has happened?

* * *

I know that was short.

**More** chapters **coming soon.**

**Please Review.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I was tackled to the ground

Someone was on top of me and seemed to be breathing heavily and unevenly.

"YOU MIND?" I screamed and stood up.

Where was I?

"Chad! You almost got yourself killed!" A feminine voice scolded me.

I dusted myself off "Why does it matter? Nothing matters anymore!"

The girl gasped. I began walking, the world seems to be spinning.

"CHAD!" the girl screamed again.

I turned around angrily

"WHAT? YOU WANT AN AUTOGRAPH? PICTURE? EVERYONE WANTS SOMETHING FROM ME! AND THEY TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME DIE AND END MY SUFFERING!"

Someone gasped and I heard sobbing.

My head ached.

I stood up and shook it off.

UGH! I smell like vomit.

Looking at my watch, it was 7:00am.

I groaned and looked at my surrounding.

Trees? Kids?

What am I doing at a park?

I walked sideways to my house, took a long hot shower.

I let the water crash down on me, feeling everydrop.

Resting my hand on the wall.

Today was the day. Sonny's getting married.

I don't get why.

"CHAD! You almost got yourself killed!" kept echoing in my head.

Who said that to me last night?

I'd rather die than go to this wedding but I have to or Mr. Condor would fire me.

They already took Sonny, Now my career is all I have.

**Sonny's POV**

"ARGH! Sonny lighten up will you! It's your day!" Tawni nagged.

"It's doesn't feel like it." I wiped my tears.

Tawni slept over my house to help me prepare for my wedding.

MY WEDDING!

This simply sucks!

"Look Sonny!" Tawni said angrily

"If I'm going to have redoing your make up every five minutes then you're going to have to prepare on you own!"

I sniffed and shook my head.

Tawni redid my make up again. This time if a tea dropped Tawni's going to go insane.

She was all set and was just fixing me up with the final touches.

Tawni happily put on my veil and handed me the flowers.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

This was supposed to be my fairytale.

**One Month Ago**

"Sonny Munroe, Mr. Condor would like to see you."

This was odd, did I do anything wrong?

I simply nodded and made my way to his office.

My palms were sweating, Hoping not to be in any kind of trouble.

Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door.

"Ah Sonny Munroe!" he spoke in a happy mood.

That was a good sign.

There was this incredibly handsome guy standing next to him.

I smiled nervously "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Yes. Sonny meet Kevin."

He stuck out a hand and I happily shaked it.

"You guys are getting married!"

"WHAT?" I asked in shock hoping he was just joking.

Kevin smiled awkwardly.

Mr. Condor gave me a mad look.

I straightened up and tried to remain calm. "I don't want to marry him. I've only seen him for 20 seconds!"

"You have no other choice!"

"Or what? You'll fire me? Then go ahead! I don't want to spend my entire life with someone I hardly even know."

I could see Kevin was happy as I stood up for myself.

Why was Mr. Condor doing this? Me and Kevin didn't want to get married.

"It's not you who i'll be firing if you dont agree" Mr. Condor warned me.

I didn't understand what he meant but I stood my ground and folded my arms giving him the sign that I wouldn't give up.

"I'll fire Chad Dylan Cooper if you don't agree!" He banged his fist on the table.

My jaw dropped. My knees shook.

"Wha- You can't! He doesn't have anything to do this!"

Mr. Condor glared at me.

"And his giving your studio a lot of money with his high ratings!"

I tried to sound very convincing, It was the truth.

"MACKENZIE FALLS IS GIVING ME HIGH RATINGS NOT HIM! HECK I COULD HIRE ZAC IF I WANT TO!"

I bit my bottom lip.

I've had a heart to heart talk with Chad before.

That was the time when the Mack Falls rating went down, they've only lost a few viewers but it affected Chad.

"My career is the only thing I have" I remembered him saying those words with such pain in his voice.

Chad's life would be ruined. And I didn't want that to happen.

I love Chad! Yes I love him.

I looked at Mr. Condor and then to Kevin.

I closed my eyes and gulped.

"Alright, I'll marry him."

Me and Kevin spent a lot of time together.

Planning the wedding and everything.

Kevin was nice, I can't believe that he and Mr. Condor are related.

"Why are you marrying me Kev?" I asked as we were having lunch together.

Kevin looked at me "Because if I dont, Uncle have many connections and I didn't want him doing anything that would hurt Claire."

"Claire?" I asked.

"My girlfriend. He made me break up with her." Kevin looked away.

I know how he felt, well Chad isn't my boyfriend but I loved him.

"So I don't blame you for doing that for Chad."

I smiled then frowned "His career is the only thing he has."

Kevin nodded and held my hand. A very good friendship was on our way.

**Present Day**

"Which reminds me, where were you last night?" Tawni snapped me back to reality.

I sighed "Needed some air, to think and such..." I put the flowers down and looked at Tawni.

"Tawn, I saw Chad.. he was drunk.."

That caught Tawni's attention, She quickly focused on me and not her phone.

"And?" she wanted me to continue.

I was about to break down but I knew Tawni's going to flip is I do.

"A car almost hit him so I pushed me to the ground. Chad seemed mad, he said nothing matters anymore and he said they took everything he has and he wanted to die to end his suffering."

Tawni gasped "Then why are you still getting married to this Kevin dude?"

"Because it's Chad's career!"

Tawni surprisingly hugged me and sighed.

She fixed me up, we both know we couldn't do anything.

Then Tawni grinned, "What?"

"I have a plan!" she said happily.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**ENJOY AND SORRY FOR TAKING LONG TO UPDATE!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I stood sat down as Tawni paced.

"Alright! So I'm going to tell Chad the truth and then he-"

"NOO!" I quickly cut her out.

"If you do his obviously not going to let me... well probably not and his going to lose his career."

Tawni shrugged "Then I have no idea."

"I'll just make sure Chad comes!"

"WHY?"

Before I said anything I was being dragged to the white limo.

Tawni gave me an air kiss and closed the door.

The limo quickly made it's way to the church.

What has Tawni up to? She was supposed to be in this car with me!

GRR! My heart was beating, this was both hard for me and Kevin but we can't do anything about it.

The church was filled, everyone was already seated inside. I got out of the car.

I just turned 20 so I'm legal to get married but I didn't want to.

Not now and not with Kevin.

My throat hurts so bad as I tried to stop my tears.

That melody that you usual hear when a wedding begins begun.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, tears came rushing down.

It was my turn to walk down the aisle. My heart skipped a beat.

I wanted to die, right there! On the spot!

I can see Kevin's eyes looks hurt too.

The whole ceremony was almost done.

With no sign of Tawni or Chad.

My hopes of someone saving me was over.

This was it, when I had to say I do.

Kevin choked as he said I do to me.

Now it was my turn. I gulped.

Took a final look at the crowd.

Mr. Condor was glaring at me.

Tears began rolling down my eye.

**Chad's POV**

I had to get my mind off of things.

I flipped through the channel but Sonny's wedding was everywhere.

Throwing the remote control Tawni barged in at my door.

"C'mon! We got to stop Sonny's wedding!"

I started flipping some pages on the magazing.

Tawni screamed "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM CHAD?"

"She's getting married and you're just going to sit there?"

I looked at her again "...Yes..."

"UGH! You know what! Why did I even bother? Sonny was right!"

That's when she my attention.

"Right about what?"

Tawni looked at her watch and then turned the TV on.

Sonny and Kevin were holding hands making their was out of the church.

"It's too late.." she said softly.

My heart broke seeing them.

I just threw whatever I can get my hands on and got to my car.

"CHAD! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Tawni tried to stop me.

But I was too angry! I thought me and Sonny has something. Our fights, those were the signs but she just didn't see it.

I drove and drove but I always end up at Sonny's house.

Stopping myself I took a few days off of work.

It's been a while, I decided to cool off.

I don't know how I would face Sonny.

When my days off were over I took a deep breath as I parked my car at the studio.

Fixing my hair, I had to look good.

It felt awkward walking through these halls. Nothing felt the same.

All day I tried to avoid walking in to one of the Randoms. Especially Sonny and Tawni.

I sat at my dressing room, done for the day.

I remembered what happened here, when Sonny gave me the envelope, when my world fell apart.

Then there was a knock.

"Ehrr...come on in?" I questioned, not really sure I wanted to see anyone.

The door slowly opened and I stared at the mirror in my vanity which shows who was behind me.

Sonny peeked.

"Sonny?" she was the last person I wanted to see.

She smiled "Hey!" why was she acting like nothing happened?

Like she didn't get married last week?

"Umm hey.." I turned my chair to face her who sat comfortably on my couch.

"Where have you been this past few days?" She starts to play with my Mack Falls tie that was throw on my couch.

I shrugged "Just needed some day off, no big deal."

"Ok, So where were you on my wedding?" She said those words in a childish way.

"I was...busy.. Sorry.."

**Sonny's POV**

I wanted things to stay the same.

Sure me and Kevin were married but we made a deal.

Nothing would happen between the both of us and he could still meet her girlfriend.

Kevin's girlfriend knew the truth and we're both really close friends now.

We still don't know why Mr. Condor wanted us to get married but we couldn't do anything and It's already done.

Carrying on with my life.

"Busy? What were you doing? Mr. Condor made it as an official holiday."

I wanted to know why he didn't go.

"Met up with a couple of friends and stuff. How's the marriage?"

"Good..good.." I smiled.

There was an awkward silence as he began to text like he always does.

"So I'm going to go then" I said in a popping sound.

"Later!"

I left, leaned against the door to hear what he was going to say.

A loud puff came and it made me smile.

CHAD CARED!

The next day I wanted to try my luck again.

I just walked in this time without knocking.

"Chaad.. look what I got you!"

That was weird, he wasn't in his vanity.

"Chad?" I put on the white paper bag on his desk.

There was a note on the mirror of his vanity.

I suddenly got scared.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY STORIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**SHORT? I KNOW, NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT IN A COUPLE OF HOURS!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Slowly making my way to the note.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Please meet me at the our usual place._

_I'm waiting._

_-Chad Dylan Copper_

Why was I nervous?

Shaking it off I left the note back at the table and got into my car.

My palms were sweating and my heart was beating faster than it should be.

I parked my car right next to Chad's convertable.

Getting out, I could see his blonde hair getting messed up by the wind.

We were at Lookout Mountain.

I took a deep breath as I sat next to him at the edge of the mountain.

We took a while to just breath in the fresh air and watch as the sun was slowly setting.

Then Chad looked at me, there was something different about him.

He wasn't smirking nor did his eyes shine.

I frowned "What's wrong?"

"You're married Sonny" he looked back to the horizon.

I just kept looking at him, confused at the moment.

"So?"

Chad made a huff like I was too stupid to understand what he was trying to say.

A slight smile spread across his face, a fake smile.

"We..I..You..." he spoke as if he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

I touched his shoulder, I felt sparks and Chad quickly shoved it away.

Shock with his actions my mouth parted slowly.

"I'm leaving Sonny.." Chad said it in a very soft yet hurt voice.

My brows narrowed and shook my head.

"What? Leaving? Where? Why?"

Chad intertwined both is hands, still looking at the horizon.

"I'm leaving show business for a while... But i'll be back I guess. Just not sure when."

I stopped a sob that was about to escape my mouth.

"I just need to get myself together"

Then Chad looked at me, my eyes were a bit watery but no tears dropped.

My throat hurts as I tried to hold it all in.

I nodded, I couldn't find any other words to say.

He wrapped one of his arms around me for a while.

Sparks were exploading inside me, a tear dropped as I felt a cold breeze on my side.

Chad stood up and left me sitting there.

"Bye Munroe" he said and smiled as he started his car and backed away.

I put on a fake smile and whispered "Good bye Chad" knowing he wouldn't hear it.

Then I was alone, sitting there. I hugged myself and that's when I broke out in tears.

Chad wasn't just going to be gone for a couple of weeks, they both knew that.

It could take him really long but what is she to him, right?

After a while Sonny wiped her tears and got into her car making her way home.

**Chad's POV**

Chad's heart was slowly falling to pieces.

He knew he had to leave, he needed to take it all in.

Sonny's married, the only girl he truely loved.

Chad knew that he needed to move on.

Whenever he sees Sonny his feelings just grow even deeper.

This was the right thing to do.

Find himself and move on.

He needed an escaped but saying those goodbye's just tore him apart

I made my way to the airport. Going somewhere far away.

Anywhere peaceful where the press wouldn't get to him.

Chad took a look at Sonny's picture in his wallet.

Looking at it for the last time before throwing it in the trash.

I then grabbed my phone, breaking the sim card and throwing my entire phone in the trash.

All memories of Sonny and connections needed to be broken in either for him to move on.

A new life. A new beginning.

**Sonny's POV**

Kevin and her girlfriend were seated at the couch laughing but quickly stopped as they saw me.

"Sonny.. what's wrong?" Kevin asked.

I simply shook my head and got in my room.

Crying so hard, then there was a knock.

Tawni. Kevin knew that I could tell everything and I would be comfortable.

She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I heard.." she softly whispered.

"They quickly ended Mackenzie Falls."

More tears came rushing down on my face.

"Look! Chad needs time, he was really hurt when you got married Sonny. Just let him be.. you'll see him again..maybe...when his ready..." Tawni wasn't sure about anything either.

Sonny just cried.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT IN A COUPLE OF HOURS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**I ALREADY GOT THE PLOT BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO TAKE A WILD GUESS AT THE END!**

* * *

**AFTER 3 YEARS**

**Chad's POV**

It's been a while. Chad finally got everything out of his head.

It was quite hard for him for the first year but then he meet Sandra.

Sandra helped him forget about Sonny.

It's been 3 years now and Chad thinks his ready.

Besides he missed acting.

Chad stepped out of the airport and took a deep breath.

He misses this place.

The press quickly attacked him but managed to get to his car.

"I'M BACK BABY!" he said to himself.

Sandra didn't want anything to do with Show business so she stayed at Canda.

**Sonny's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The crowd sang as Kevin blew his birthday cake.

They were celebrating his birthday at The Condor Studio.

I clapped my hands "Happy birthday honey!" I kissed Kevin's cheeks.

Kevin and his girlfriend broke up a couple of months after Chad left.

Then something caught my eye. Blonde hair.

Not just any blonde hair but it kinda looked like Chad's.

No it couldn't be! Kevin cut his cake and distributed it to the crowd.

Tawni and the guys were in one chair and the rest of the Mackenzie casts on the other.

That's when Sonny saw Chad.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

The guy who left her for 3 years.

Chad was smiling and sat at the Mackenzie Falls table.

Everyone gasped.

"OMG WELCOME BACK CHAD!" they all greeted him.

"MACKENZIE FALLS IS BACK!" he said happily.

I walked towards him. He removed his shades.

Those deep blue eyes, I missed those blue eyes.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said normally, like nothing happened.

I gulped "H-hey"

"MOMMY!" A 3 year old boy ran to Sonny and hugged her legs.

Sonny picked him up and hugged him.

"Mommy?" Chad asked.

**Chad's POV**

I decided it would be nice to surprise my cast.

They've been waiting for me to start Mack Falls.

But when I got to the studio there seems to have a party.

Me as a party crasher just HAD to be there.

I sat next to my cast and they all greeted me happily.

I felt so at home.

Then the Sonny walked up to our table handing cakes.

I didn't recognize her, she was very beautiful.

But I had to stay calm, I can't fall for her again.

CHAD YOU HAVE SANDRA! SANDRA!

"Hey Sonny" I spoke cooly.

She stuttered grettinig back but what shocked me was when a little boy ran up to her and called her Mommy.

It's like I just got stabbed.

"Mommy?" I asked, not wanting to give away anything.

A little boy turned his face to look at me and I melted.

Someone. Kill me NOW!

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK THE BABY IS?**

**WHAT WILL CHAD DO?**

**WILL THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER COMEBACK?**

**REVIEW YOUR GUESSES! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**SHORT BUT ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Chad this is Renz. Renz this is..Chad."

Renz had hazel brown hair, just like Kevins.

"ay-looh chaad" he tried to speak.

Sonny smiled.

"Go on Renz play with your friends."

He simply nodded and played with the a blonde haired kid, I looked up to see Tawni.

"Who's the blonde kid?" I asked.

Sonny looked "Jason, James and Tawni's son."

I looked at James who had a surprised look on his face.

He made his way to me "Chad! OMG! I thought you died!" he joked.

I chuckled a bit "You and Tawni got married?"

James looked at Tawni and Jason then back to Chad.

"We we're engaged before you left, I wanted to tell you but you were already gone."

I can't believe all the changes that has happened.

I watched as Renz and Jason played with their action figures.

"DAAAAD! RENZ SHEED DHAT MAI PHOWAR RHANGUR DAIEED!" Jason whinned.

James sighed "See you later bro!" and walked to his son.

Sonny laughed and Renz gave her a thumbs up.

Slowly people started to leave. I sat there with Tawni, James, Sonny and Kevin.

"JASON!" Tawni screamed. "Stop eating dirt!" Tawni got up and ran to Jason who was playing with the plants.

I looked at Jason and Renz.

"Cute kid you guys have.." I smiled at Sonny and Kevin who were holding hands.

Kevin smiled brightly and Sonny just stared at Renz.

"I better go now Honey. Thanks for the party but Uncle would go INSANE if I'm late for this business trip."

Sonny hugged Kevin as he stood up.

Kevin smiled then they kissed.

It's like they're ripping my heart out of my chest slowly.

James looked at me and bit his bottom lip.

"Take care hun!"

"I will! You and Renz too!"

With that Kevin left.

"WOW I was only gone for 3 years and a lot has already happened." I said in a surprised tone making James laugh.

"What did you expect dude?"

I shrugged.

"James! Sweety! Jason fell asleep. We should go home too."

James nodded, WOW they're all gone mature.

"Bye Renz! Bye Sonny and.." Tawni glared at me "CHAD!"

Soon they were gone.

Sonny tood up and carried Renz and rested him at her lap.

Storking his hair I stared at both of them.

"Finally got yourself together?" she asked still not making eye contact.

We were alone now, well Renz was there but that doesn't count.

I nodded but now I was lying.

I'm falling for her all over again!

Gosh! Stop being so darn adorable.

"How come Renz doesn't look anything like you?"

"Cause his a boy.." Sonny stated the obvious.

I rolled my eyes "I mean like..NOTHING AT ALL!"

Sonny shrugged.

There's something about her that changed.

Sure she was the same on the outside, but on the inside there was something different.

I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**Sonny's POV**

Since Chad left I've been leaving in hell.

Mr. Condor made me and Kevin do things that we didn't want to do.

So we made a plan, We went to Hawaii for atleast a year and came back with Renz.

Since he had the same hair colour as Kevin our plan worked.

We adopted Renz.

Mr. Condor wanted a grandson but me and Kevin didn't like each other that way.

Chad was the first who noticed about me and Renz not looking a like at all.

It was torture. Every night I would have the same dream over and over again.

The day when Chad left me.

"Life's been pretty good with you I guess" Chad started off another conversation.

I looked deep in his eyes, wanting him to know and feel the pain I'm in.

He was stoic then he smirked.

I tried to fake a smile.

If only he knew the truth.

Maybe it's him I'd be with right now.

"So..why did you tell me that you were getting married at the last minute?"

Chad finally broke the awkward silence.

I simply shrugged.

"Does it make a difference if I didn't?"

he bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

A shooting pain surrounded my body.

"I just wanted to know.. I used to be the first one you tell things too."

"Other than Tawni" I added and he weakly nodded.

He rubbed the back of his head then looked at me.

"I got a confession to make." he spoke as if he was having second thoughts.

I arched a brow as Renz took off playing with Skyler, our dog.

"I..well..since you're married now and we've both moved on..." he bit his bottom lip, took a deep breath and looked at me eye to eye.

'I was in love with you before you married Kevin"

Tears starts to form but I didn't want to cry.

Then he laughed softly "But hey, it's been years now. Things changed. You've got Kevin now and I got Sandra" he smiled.

Can't he see my heart shattering?

His killing me on the inside.

I faked a smile and held back my tears.

Renz was my life now, me and Kevin still don't have feelings for each other and it's obvious Chad moved on.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, rewind to the past and tell him.

Regrets are slowly eating me up.

"I loved you too" I said softly in a whisper but was loud enough for him to hear.

Chad sat there with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON!**


End file.
